Choices and Chances
by Pepper Finn
Summary: Hermione Granger: Muggle-born witch Draco Malfoy:  From one of the Oldest Pure-blood families and former Death Eater.  Two People, two different worlds. A chance meeting and a masquerade ball sees the sparks fly, but what will they do when they find they have fallen for the enemy?
1. The Way Things Are

~ Prologue ~

It is a mindset so engrained into the Wizarding families that a single young wizard of good job and fortune must need a witch to make him complete. Regardless of the feelings of the wizard himself on matrimony and relationships, this view is so entrenched in the wizard families as to make all the single wizards fair game for their daughters.(Funny how some things are the same whether muggle or magician)

And it was such with two of the most eligible wizards in Britain, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Harry famous, handsome, brave and with a solid future in the ministry as an Auror and Draco attractive, talented, rich and from one of the oldest pureblood families. Both are facing challenges when it comes to witches and weddings. But when the beautiful friends of Hermione and Ginny cross their paths will they help bring everything into balance? Or will the two wizards ruin their chances at love?

~ Chapter One ~

"Oh Mother not again. Can't you let it go for just one day?" I sighed, catching sight of her reflection in my bedroom mirror.

"Draco, be sensible. We need the inheritance that your grandfather left, and it is dependent on you getting married _before_ your twenty second birthday. It's high time you thought of settling down anyway, you are almost twenty one! Your father had been married to me for_ two years_ by the time he was your age." Narcisa Malfoy lectured, her cut crystal voice harsher than usual.

"Mother, this isn't the height of the First Wizarding War any more. Young people do not need to rush into marriages." I countered with forced paitence.

"Well you are _not_ like most other young people, Draco. Most young people do not have families in serious debt to the Ministry of Magic in exchange for no time served in Azkaban. Most young people do not have the honour and name of "Malfoy" to think about. Most young people are not desperately trying to rebuild their entire families fortunes and respectability from almost nothing!" Narcissa raged, her passions and desperation bubbling to the surface, her perfectly cool exterior cracking momentarily.

Taking a breath to steady herself, Narcissa regained her composure and continued speaking, her voice returning to its usual coolness. "And Astoria Greengrass will be a perfect match for you. It is my wish, as well as that of your fathers that you take attending this event with her seriously."

"What about what _I_ want" I muttered mutinously under my breath.

Sharp eared as ever, Mother replied to my comment.

"Astoria Greengrass is beautiful, charming and comes from a respectable pureblood family, Draco. What more could you want from a prospective wife? She would be instrumental to bringing respect and honor back to the Malfoy name if you chose her. It is way things have always been done and will be done, Draco. You will go with her to the opening and have a _good time_." Narcissa Malfoy said in a tone that clearly indicated "or else".

Catching the dejected look on my face, she continued softly as she turned to leave my room. "You are, of course, free to choose who you wish to marry Draco. Your father and I just want to make sure it is the most worthy bride of the Malfoy name, befitting of our only son."

Knowing it was no good to argue, I stood before my mirror as I finished pulling on my black velvet dress robes, alone with my thoughts.

"Astoria is pretty. Long golden hair, porcelain skin and a petite figure. So why don't I feel anything for her?" I mumbled as I fiddled with my collar in the mirror.

"Because when she opens her mouth she has nothing interesting to say and your sarcasm often goes sailing over her pretty little head." The mirror retorted, if not nastily, then completely honestly.

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad with Astoria if I didn't feel pressure from both our families. Her family wants to marry for the money, mine for the status." I murmured bitterly. "The only way mother will let me marry as I want is if I marry into a respectable pureblood family as befits the Malfoy name, and the Greengrasses are the most respectable of them all. If not then there is always Pansy Parkinson. I get on better with her." I mused idly.

"Yeah but its only because she agrees with everything you say, where is the fun or equality in that? And I think she is more in love with the idea of being the next "Mrs Malfoy" than she is with you." My mirror concluded glumly.

_"I wish there was someone out there who could see past my name and money and treat me like a real person, like an equal. I want someone who has confidence and isn't afraid to challenge me mentally and even win. And be beautiful. Hah! As if such a witch exists. If only such a witch could find me, save me from all of this._" I thought bitterly to myself.

I put the finishing touches to my hair and picked up a white corsage I was supposed to give to Astoria. It was made of gardenias "At least I get to see how 3 of my investments are going tonight." I said as I gave myself a last look over in the mirror.

"That's the spirit, Sir. And I must say you do look rather dashing tonight." My mirror complemented me in the warm, English country woman's sort of voice that I had grown used to over the years.

Sighing I waved my wand, causing all the candles to extinguish before apparating into Hogsmeade, and my seemingly inevitable future of who would I choose instead of what.

_*Credit to Jane Austen's "Pride and Prejudice" Chapter One, Page One for inspiring the opening paragraph*_


	2. Reflective Beauty

~ Chapter Two ~

I stared out of the slightly grubby window of the small cafe where I had agreed to meet Ron on my lunch break from the Ministry, unable to comprehend what I was hearing.

"Say something, Hermione"

"What do you want me to say, Ronald? You've just told me that you aren't in love with me and you want to see other people. What am I supposed to say to that?" My voice trembling slightly, betraying the emotion I felt.

"Let's be serious Hermione. We haven't really been in a proper relationship for the past two years and I am way too young to settle down." Ron explained, making no effort to spare my feelings.

"I've tried to make this, us, work. What more could I have done to make you happy?" I asked, my eyes locked on to Ron's face, searching for some sign that this was a terrible dream or joke.

"You really want to know?" He asked, a hint of coldness creeping into his voice which I could detect over the sounds of the bustling lunch crowd.

"I want to know where we went wrong."_ Where I went wrong._ I thought silently.

"You really want to know? Fine." Ron answered, his normally pale face taking on a red flush as he continued to speak.

"I feel I'm always second to work with you, Hermione. And you always, _always_ have to be right. _Always_. I never feel like I'm smart enough around you. I feel like you are more passionate about house elves than you are about me! I want to be number one to someone for a change. I want to... I want to be young for a while, have fun, go out there and live a little before I commit to anything." He finished passionately.

"So you think I tie you down Ronald, is that it? Or do I not conform to your proper idea of a relationship because I don't drop everything in my life and fawn all over you?" I replied, enraged and flabbergasted. "Well I'm sorry I have a life outside of you and that I need to work hard to be in the Department of the Ministry." I argued back loudly.

_" . . A. Scene."_ Ron hissed angrily.

"I don't care anymore, Ronald. And neither should you, as you have made so abundantly clear." I declared coolly.

I rose to leave the cafe he had met me in for lunch, tossing some muggle money on the table to pay for my coffee. As I opened the door to go, the thoughts tumbling over in my mind.

_Please say something Ron. Tell me you're joking. Tell me that you've made a mistake. Tell me you love me_. I looked back at our table only to see him flirting with the pretty, young waitress who came over to clear my coffee cup. I felt a prickling at the back of my eyes and left before he could see me crying.

"This is not how I planned today on going. This isn't what I thought would happen. I was sure he was going to say it." I cried to myself

I'd been dating Ron for the past 3 years, ever since the Battle of Hogwarts to be precise. I love him and I thought that he loved me. I thought he was going to finally tell me that and maybe ask me to move in with him. How wrong I was.

I headed home, glad I had taken a half day off so no-one at work would see me like this. As I turned the key in the lock of my little cottage my eyes were drawn to a picture on the hall table of Ron and me together at my 7th year graduation party, arm in arm, laughing and gazing adoringly at each other. I pushed the photo down on the table and headed to the bathroom.

As I slipped into the warm bubble bath I had time to reflect on everything I had shared with Ron. "How did we go from being so happy and in love in that picture to today?" I pondered.

"I know I've been busy at work but I would try to see Ron at least two or three times a week." I mused aloud to myself.

"But has he been trying to see you as often?" The talking mirror replied.

"To be honest he has cancelled on me a couple times in the past few months, and when we are together he has been so cold and distant, even a little insensitive. All he seems to want to do is make out and …. go further, even though he knows I'm not ready for that." I admitted uncomfortably.

"Isn't it better it happens now before you got too involved and gave all of yourself to him?" The mirror rationally asked.

"I guess so. Still it hurts. How do you just let go of the past three years? All the memories that we've shared?" I siged sadly.

"Time _will_ heal you. Besides what did you ever see in Ron? He isn't smart, he isn't charming, not bad looking but not exactly handsome either. And he could be terribly insensitive..." The mirror tried to reassure me.

"But I still want him. I still care for him." I sighed

"Forget about him tonight. You promised Ginny and George you'd be at the castle tonight for the new store launch. No use feeling sorry for yourself. Besides, plenty more fish in the sea." The mirror maintained.

I headed to my room and pulled on the dress robes I had gotten especially for the occasion, moss green velvet with off-the-shoulder sleeves, scooped neck and fitted to the waist before falling softly to the floor with a full skirt. Slipping it over my head I went back to the bathroom to finish my hair and make-up. I pulled my hair back into an elegant twist at the nape of my neck and secured it with silver and emerald comb, letting a few strands frame my face. I then carefully started applying my green eye shadow to bring out the golden brown in my eyes before applying a soft pink tint to bring out the rose in my lips and cheeks. Adding the final touch my "Hint of Amortentia" perfume, I stood back to admire the effect in my mirror.

"He is a fool to have let a woman as lovely as you go, Miss" The gentle male voice from my mirror said approvingly.

"Tell him that." I murmured as I headed out the door and into the night.


	3. The Masked Ball

~ Chapter Three ~

Hogsmeade was more beautiful than I had remembered it. The snow on the thatched cottage roofs and on the leaded window sills, the cobblestone streets clicking under my heels reminded me of picturesque holiday postcards. I pulled my black cloak closer to my body as I made my way to the carriage ranks. Entering the Entrance Hall I spied Ginny and George at the guest registration desk.

"Hermione! You look _amazing_!" Ginny exclaimed before pulling me into a tight hug. "Is Harry here with you?" she asked in a light tone.

"No, he said he'd meet me here. Busy with training I suppose."

Harry amd Ginny had continued to see each other off and on for the past three years. This was made more difficult with Harry constantly being sent away for training camps as part of being an auror. When he wasn't busy with tthat he was the Ministrys golden boy having to attend meetings or being shown off in other countries to talk about the defeat of Voldemort and policy.

Surprisingly, Harry handled the fame and extra work quite well, keeping the same skeptcism about the press that had soured his Tri Wizards Cup Victory. It also made his free time scarce and any time with him a precious commidity as he was often hi-jacked for some meeting or another. Harry and Ginny had to be an on and off couple because there was almost no way of knowing when they could see each other or if the plans they made could be kept.

Ron had a less busy timetable and was always happy to step in for Harry or go to the Ministry meetings and often felt a bit put out if he wasn't included. It was also easier for us to spend time together as Ron would always choose to stay in my guest room when he wasn't in training. I had always believed it was because he wanted to spend time with me but perhaps it was just so he didn't have to go back to staying with his parents and feel like a kid again.

Because we shared so much already as well as this same sad situation with the men we loved, Ginny and I had grown closer than before. Ginny had also become closer to George since Fred's passing and was working in the joke shop with him. I think she thought she did it was for George's benefit, and business wise it was true. But I knew deep down it also to help stave off her own feelings of lonliness.

And here I was, offering my support for their business and friendship, willing to play the social game with Wizarding society. I had big plans for the future of the Wizarding World and winning over the rich and influential, no matter how inane, repeatative or fake was going to be a key step.

"Well I'm glad he asked you to come. It will be nice to have someone to keep me company besides all the "high society" purebloods." She giggled and finally released me, enabling me to finally get a good look at her outfit.

"Wow Ginny. Where ever did you find that? It's simply gorgeous!" Ginny was wearing a pale gold satin dress robe with sheer lace cap sleeves, a straight neckline and quite fitted to between bust and hips before becoming a sheath that flared out gently at the ankles with a single ruffle. Her luscious deep red hair was partially twisted around a flowered pin with the end draped onto her right shoulder.

"Actually it's my bridesmaid dress from Fleur and Bill's wedding. Mum helped me … remodel it" Ginny explained with a grin.

"Oi! What about her accessories? She is wearing some of our new party products line." Interrupted a mischievous male voice.

"Oh George, I was just about to comment on the lovely flower in her hair." I reassured him.

"Wait til you see what it does…. Watch closely." Ginny ordered.

From the centre of the lily pinned to her hair a few scarlet firework sparks illuminated Ginny's alabaster skin. It changed to violet sparks, then sapphire.

"George it's simply amazing!" I gasped.

"Part of the new party decorations line. We have singing ones, colour changers, ones that give off a different scent every 5 minutes and the spark flowers like Ginny has. All the flowers decorating the hall are from us. But wait until you put on your mask. Ginny came up with the idea for them." George commented proudly.

I had noticed a pile of plain cardboard masks on the table besides the registration book which had a quick-quotes quill hovering over the page.

"I don't see what's so special about them." I said sceptically.

"I'll show you." Ginny said patiently as she slipped one on to her face. As soon as the mask was in place it started to change texture and shape, morphing into a beautiful miniature Phoenix that appeared to be flying up Ginny's face. The tail was parted to free her nose and mouth and her eyes peeked through the gaps between the wings and tail.

"Wow." I breathed. What made it more amazing was when the head of the phoenix spoke.

"Phoenix. Able to rise from the ashes and troubles of its past to be stronger and more beautiful than before. Extremely loyal to those who win its affections."

"Magnificent Masquerades. They take on the attributes of the creature or character most suited to you and explains to you why." George said, smiling broadly.

"They also colour co-ordinate with your outfit, George. Boys. They miss all the important things." Ginny sighed in a clipped accent rather like the Queen of England, rolling her eyes.

"It ulso chaa –ngeez your voice to disgaize you furter." George explained in a thick French accent as his mask transformed into a monkey with George looking through the arms which were planted on each hip while a long, brown tail was waving about.

"Monkey. Playful and clever. It needs constant watching or it will get into mischief. Happiest when surrounded by its family and friends."

"Your turn, Hermione. I can't wait to see what your mask will be."


End file.
